


You missed me, I lost you

by strngrmills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/F, past swanqueen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strngrmills/pseuds/strngrmills
Summary: The Au letter Emma never sent Regina





	You missed me, I lost you

Dear Regina:  
The world was ours: you and I, best friends, successful allies. Queens of the school, straight A’s, we had everything.  
But we didn’t.   
Somehow, being with Killian made me go darker, intolerant, fake. I dyed my hair blonde, I took of my glasses, I wasn’t myself anymore, and I knew, but I… I didn’t want to listen to anyone, especially you.  
And one day, you were with her. She was your stepsister, but I could see she wanted something more. She was kind, innocent, cute, and she actually listened to you.   
At prom, you were kissing. I hugged Killian, holding my broken heart as much as I could.  
Now it’s been ten years; we haven’t spoke at all after that, now you’re getting married with Mary Margaret, and I… I can’t…  
I can’t keep pretending anymore,  
Yours faithfully, more than you could imagine, Emma.


End file.
